One More Night
by evieeden
Summary: Loki is everything Darcy doesn't want, but can't resist. Advent fic written for 15th December.


**I'm about a week behind on my advent fics, I think, due to exhaustion, but luckily I've got a break over Christmas so should be able to catch up on my advent fics, so if you're reading, please bear with me.**

 **Anyway, I think this is supposed to be Happy 15** **th** **December, so yay! Thanks for continuing to read and I really hope you like this Darcy/Loki story. As always, I don't own anything to do with Marvel.**

 **O: One More Night – Maroon 5.**

 **One More Night**

"Oh Jesus!"

Darcy collapsed on the bed next to Loki, panting heavily, her hair tousled wildly, her lips swollen from his attentions.

He stretched out luxuriously, reminding her of a cat in the sunlight, a smug grin on his face.

"I do not know why you offer praise to this false god of yours," he announced, "when I am clearly the reason for your pleasure. Shouldn't you be worshipping me?"

Darcy laughed, a full-bodied throaty sound, and rolled to face him. "Now why would I want to worship you, when clearly it's you that's worshipping me?"

She grinned at him and then pulled away, sliding herself into a seated position and turning so she was perched on the edge of the bed.

It was a dismissal and it set Loki's teeth on edge.

Uncaring of his nudity, he moved to surround Darcy Lewis, his legs of either side of hers, his arms locking, stronger than any chains, around her arms and waist, boxing her in.

"Now why would I worship you, love," he crooned, turning her words back on her and putting just the right amount of self-satisfaction in his voice to irritate her, "when you were the one clearly begging for more?"

Darcy laughed hollowly and tried to move away. He kept his body where it was.

She pushed hopelessly against his arms for a moment before losing her temper and slapping them.

"Let me fucking go, Loki," she spat.

He obeyed immediately and she practically leapt off the bed, body magnificent in its dishevelled and well-loved state, heading straight for the chair where her clothes had been haphazardly thrown.

She dressed jerkily, tugging her clothes on in fits and starts and nearly ripping the seam of one of her shirt sleeves.

Loki leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "You should stay."

She shot him a disbelieving look and threw her sweater over her head. "Urgh, no, I shouldn't. I shouldn't even be here now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

She paused and then grabbed her boots from where they were scattered across the bedroom. She was very careful not to make any eye contact with him. "You know why."

He pushed himself back into a seated position, his eyes flashing in discontent. "Because you feel like a fool?"

"What? No," she protested.

"Because you think that your desires are wrong?

"No."

"Ah." His voice went flat with understanding. "So it is not the nature of the relationship that bothers you, but who you are having it with." He stood up and for a brief second, she was surprised by how much he towered over her. He spent so much time lounging around her, sprawling across chairs and beds and the occasional lab table, that she sometimes forgot just how tall he was. And how much he towered over her. "You are bothered by the fact that I am the one that you are sharing your affections with."

She stuck her tongue out. "There are no affections."

He laughed then. A bitter, mocking sound. "Yet you still come to me."

"Shut up," she muttered.

"No. I don't think I shall." He glared down his nose at her, and although she knew he was pulling his best 'prince of the galaxy' act to get under her skin, he was succeeding in winding her up. "What do you think your friends would say if they could see you now – dishevelled and debauched - having just passed time in my bed?"

She paused, her mind racing.

To be brutally honest, she didn't think any of them would mind too much. Oh yes, there would be the jibes from Tony and Clint, the disapproving and worried looks on Captain and Widow's faces and the mild discomfort from Bruce. She also knew there would also be curiosity from Bucky and Wanda. They both found Loki oddly fascinating – Wanda because Loki's own powers were the closest she had ever seen to her own and Bucky because Loki was the most 'alien' creature he had ever encountered, including Thor, and that intrigued him.

Loki had worked with them all for too long now – part of his punishment from Odin for his crimes against Earth – and was too trusted for them to raises much protest, even though he was still very much an outsider.

No, these hang ups were all about her. Why couldn't she just get with a nice, normal boy for once? Like Ian. Ian had been awesome. He respected her, he understood the importance of her work, he didn't tie her up six ways from Sunday and then tease her into a wriggling, begging mess before sending her into a spiralling orgasm so intense she blacked out from it.

Boring, Loki's voice echoed in her mind.

That was why Ian hadn't lasted. It was sad to admit, but he bored her, and she had been strangely relieved when he had decided not to move to New York with them when they had relocated.

And then there was Loki.

She just couldn't get her head around him…and that was what probably bothered her about their…

Well, let's face it. She wasn't going to call what they had a relationship.

"I'm going."

Boots finally on, she grabbed her bag and made it as far as the door to Loki's apartment, when her arm was grabbed and she was spun around.

His lips pressed furiously against hers and she was pushed against the door, the metal handle digging into her back. She immediately forgot leaving and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to her and biting his lower lip before sucking it lightly. His hands skimmed down her sides and clenched against the flesh of her ass. She responded by trailing a hand between them, down over his bare chest and then wrapping her fingers around his erection.

He groaned against her mouth and his hands clamped around her thighs and yanked them up and around his hips.

She let out a whining noise and bucked against him as his erection pressed against her centre, sending tingles through her body. Her bag thumped to the floor beside them and he immediately began peeling her jacket back off her shoulders.

She pulled back, her hand banging against the door as she panted for breath.

"I knew… I knew you couldn't resist…" Loki's voice wormed its way through the haze of her arousal and it was like she had been doused with cold water.

"Stop… Stop!" She wiggled away from him, slapping her hands ineffectually against his chest.

He immediately dropped his hands from her legs and stepped back, leaving her gasping for breath against the door.

"God, Loki!" She pushed her hair back from her face and glared at him. He stared back at her impassively, all traces of passion from a second ago banished from his face.

He drove her insane.

She nearly yelled at him again, but it would do no good. She knew her issues were her own. She just needed to stay away from him, until she had figured out what she wanted and what she was willing to give him.

He took a step towards her.

"Don't." She raised a protesting hand. "Just don't."

He stopped. Darcy scrambled for her bag and then half fell out the door.

"I need to go."

She risked a look backwards as she fumbled for the elevator that would lead to her floor. He stood in the open doorway, uncaring of his nudity, somehow seeming more powerful naked than other men did fully-clothed.

The ring overhead let her know that the elevator had arrived and she darted inside, fingers trying to detangle her hair. He called out just before the doors slid shut.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Darcy."

She rolled her eyes at him, before the sliding metal cut off her view. She wasn't going back. Not while she was still so clearly messed up over him. She needed to get her head and how she felt about him straight before she even thought about returning.

She tried to remember that two days later as he pounded her through the wall.


End file.
